


lean for me (and i'll fall back)

by celiquillithon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, just boys being gay, tagging is hard, will i ever tag things properly who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celiquillithon/pseuds/celiquillithon
Summary: Oikawa is exhausted.[or; they walk home together after practice]





	lean for me (and i'll fall back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hcjime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcjime/gifts).



Oikawa is exhausted. 

Iwaizumi could see that in the way that Oikawa couldn't keep his eyes open, and almost slipped and fell on his bad knee _again, the stupid idiot._

Practicing for the finals has always been difficult, and this one is no different. Especially with that new team _Karasuno_ up against them. Seijoh has seen them play before, and while they are of course leagues below them, there is still no room for slacking.

The court was unusually quiet today, without Oikawa cheering and shouting "Iwa-chan!!" every time Iwaizumi spiked one of his sets with a force loud enough to hear from a hundred miles away. 

Exhilarated from the power of the spike, Iwaizumi stands with his hands on his hips for a minute, trying to catch his breath. Hearing a small groan, he looks over to see Oikawa crouched on the gymnasium, swaying slightly from fatigue. 

"Hey, Shittykawa, pay attention." 

* * *

"Practice is over! Let’s clean up!" 

While the others were running around, putting things back into the supply closet and pushing brooms across the gym floor, Oikawa slumped onto one of the benches. 

Hanamaki noticed first, the observant bastard that he is, and nudged Iwaizumi. 

“Hey look, isn’t that your boyf-” 

He was stopped by a punch to the stomach. “HE ISN’T MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKING DUMBASS.”

Iwaizumi jogged over to Oikawa, cursing stupid Hanamaki under his breath, and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Oi Oikawa, wake up." 

“Hnnghh…” Oikawa lifted his head up the slightest bit. “Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, get up. Practice is over.”

“Oh… hey, Makki can you lock up today, then?”

Hanamaki held up a thumbs up. “You got it.” 

* * *

Ten minutes later, they are walking down the streets of their neighborhood. 

Well, Iwaizumi is walking. Oikawa is doing more of a half stumble, tripping over his own feet along the way, like one of those pixelated zombies in the video games that Kuroo or Kenma is usually seen playing. 

_That’s it,_ Iwaizumi decided. He stopped and crouched down in front of Oikawa.

“Get on, Trashykawa. I don’t want you getting injured again.” 

Oikawa hesitated for a bit, then slowly wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. He staggered upright _fuck he’s heavy_ and shifted until Oikawa was comfortably situated on his back. 

“Okay don’t drool on my shirt or I’ll drop you.”

“Iwa… chan?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I... sleep over?”

Iwaizumi let out a light laugh.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

* * *

“Hey Mom, we’re home.” 

Iwaizumi flicked on the living room light, causing Oikawa to blink and mutter a broken string of profanities under his breath. 

A voice rang out from the other room. “Is Tooru there too?” 

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa. “Kinda. He’s really tired.” 

“Oh, alright. He’s sleeping over?” 

“Mhm. Goodnight Mom.”

“Goodnight!” 

* * *

Iwaizumi spread out a blanket on the floor and sat, watching Oikawa sleeping on his bed, scared to even breathe.

He whispered, slowly, afraid that he’d wake up. 

“I.. like you. I’ve liked you for a while. Maybe since that one time in first year when you almost punched Kageyama or since we met. I don’t know how to put it in words, but seeing you makes me so so happy and I know I say I despise you every time you’re around, but I would really give up the entire fucking world for you.” 

He let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“Anyways, that was stupid, you’re asleep. When are you ever gonna-”

“Can you SHUT UP Iwa-chan I WANT to SLEEP!!!” 

Oh _FUCK_. 

Iwaizumi looked up to Oikawa leaning over the side of the bed, beaming and very much awake. 

“Oh. You’re awake. Hey.” 

“Hey! I’ve liked you since we were eleven go figure.” 

“Oh.” _Oh._

Oikawa spread his arms. “Now come up here so I can give you a kiss or so help me I will launch myself down there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday [noor](https://twitter.com/kyoushaba)!! i figured why not give this fic to u because i sent it to your cc innnnnnn march!! this is just a giant Gay mess thank god jo and tristen read it for me ily jo and tristen if you see this :D anyways! hope you have the best birthday today i love u so much you deserve the WORLD!!!!!
> 
> heehee self promo follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/erasormic) :3c


End file.
